Maybe we Should
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: it's a V/B romance r&R or no more chpters
1. Default Chapter

Maybe we should. By: Luna L. Bulma was watching TV next to the phone. "Why isn't he calling!" Yelled Bulma out loud. She was of course talking about Yamcha, he had broken 11 dates and stood her up 13 times, with out even so much as a call to say, 'I'm sorry!' This was it, his last chance, if he didn't call like he said he would, they were finished. Then she saw her lest favorite person in the house. Vegeta. Her parent s had gone on some vacation and left her alone with the ego crazed prince. He took the remote and changed it to celebrity death match on Mtv. "Hey Vegeta, I was watching that!" Said Bulma in attempt to get back the remote. He just pulled away and said, "The gravity room is broken again." "AH! Danmit, I just fixed it. I bet you're the one who really broke it." Bulma yelled. "You talk too much." Said Vegeta, watching Jennifer Lopez rip Brittany Spears's guts out. She was about to strangle him but the phone rang. "Yamcha!" She said happily, almost forgetting Vegeta was in the room. She snatched up the phone and took it to her room where she pressed her talk button. "Hello?" "Hi, Bulma." He sounded in a hurry. "Hi, so are we still on for tonight?" "Umm, that's what I need to talk to you about." Bulma's face reddened. She knew what was coming. "I can't make it this time." That did it, he had set her off, again breaking another date. Then to top it off, she hured a female voice say, "Come on babe, talk to your sister later." 'YOUR SISTER!' He was in deep do-do now. "Yamcha, who the hell was that!" "Umm, my cousin?" "Aahh! That tares it! Yamcha were over!" "What b-but come on. I still love-" "No you don't! Who's that whore with you! And how long has it been Yamcha! How long has this been going on!"  
  
"It's not what you think." "Yes it is you, you son of a bitch!" At that Bulma hung up with the talk button then she started slamming the phone down on her dressed. How she wished she could have slammed down the receiver on her now ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. She for some reason liked the sound of that word. That ment she was single, witch ment she could date other people, witch ment. no more Yamcha. She was so happy she didn't care that Vegeta had made a mess in the kitchen or that he messed up the gravity room. The work kept her mind off how she was gonna meet other people. That night Vegeta notice that Bulma was particularly happy, seeing that she didn't go out with Yamcha. "What are you so giddy about woman." He demanded. "I broke up with Yamcha." She replied happily. "Maybe I'm not familiar with human dating rituals but I thought you were supposes to upset about breaking up." "Not if you're breaking up with some one who's an obvious lire." She said more coldly back. That was the end of that. Vegeta with no other questions went into the kitchen. The moment she hured rappers and covers rattle Bulma knew she would have work to do. So she sat down in the living room and watched some TV. But it was already late so she felt sleepy already. Bulma hadn't even noticed that she fell asleep. Then Vegeta was finally done with his snack attack he found Bulma on the couch in his spot. "Hey woman, you're in my spot!" But Bulma showed no sign of response. "Hello, 'sigh' Bulma that's my seat." When she still didn't move he went up and poked that back of her head. She fell over and landed on another pillow on the couch. Then he thought that Bulma looked kinda cute when she was asleep and wasn't opening her big mouth. He didn't want her to just stay there. It looked like a sad place to find your self in. He knew he would be in pain if he stayed on the couch all night. He sighed to him self. He picked the girl up and carried her to her bedroom. When he put he in her bed he found him self starring at her. Then all of the sudden Bulma reached up and grabbed Vegeta's head! She was still asleep but it was like she was a child getting a teddy bear. She pulled him a little too close. Her arms crushed him; he was trying to struggle out. Finally he found a way out of Bulma's death hold. Dizzily he got out of the door and down to his room. The next morning. "Good morning mo-" Then Bulma remembered that her mom wasn't there. She slapped her self in the forehead, "Duh!" Then she had a good idea. "Karaoke Bars!" Places to meet boys and to do one of her favorite things sing! Then to her dismay Vegeta came into the room, "The gravity room is still broken!" Bulma turned up her nose. "I know that." She got her self a cereal bar. "Well, fix it!" She hated it when he got pushy with her. "Do it your self, I'm busy today." She was sooo, happy to give Vegeta a blow to the ego. He got mad. "And what can be more important that training!?" "KARAOKE!" Vegeta fell over. "And that's important why?" "Because it's fun!" "Training is important, T.V is educational, and food gives you strength. Why would you want to have fun?" "Why don't you come with me and find out." "Fine." At a local karaoke bar. "Bulma! Finally, I thought you'd never come back!" said a girl with streaked purple hair. (She looked like a punk Hotaru.) "I haven't had time Utena." Bulma said back. "Isn't Utena the Lesbo in that one anime?" Said Vegeta rudely. Then Utena whispered to Bulma, "I don't like your boyfriend." "Vegeta's not my boyfriend!!!" Bulma hissed. "Ok, but Veggie boy better stay outta my face. And tell him Utena isn't a lesbo!" Utena said getting back to her post. Bulma giggled at the little nickname Utena had given Vegeta. When they entered to bar the mike was open. 


	2. Bulma?

Sorry it took so long, so very long, but its here now! ^_^_^_~! No flames hope you like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two sing, or Vegeta /tried/ to. Utena got them free hours. The end of the night ended with Bulma poking fun at the prince for being a crappy singer. "Ha, you sounded like a dying cat!" But for some very strange reason, Vegeta found himself unable to get mad, why was this? This enigma pledged his mind for a short while. Because before the two knew it, they were at the Capsule Corp. "Good night Vegeta." Said Bulma smiling as usual. Vegeta fought back a grin and simply said, "Night woman." "How many time do I have to tell you, my name isn't woman, its Bulma!" the tone wasn't really scolding, but more playful. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went into the building without her. "OH! THAT MAN!" fumed Bulma storming into the Corp, after him.  
  
The next day...  
  
Bulma stumbled down the stairs to get a little bit of breakfast. Still very sleep from staying up last night, she knew it was dumb, but she couldn't get Vegeta out of her mind. As he sickened her with his blunt rudeness, his mysterious/dark attitude attracted her. /He is kinda cute in a sick demented fucked up sorta way./ (AN: Ok, ok, I know, a little harsh, but, I think she made her point.) /But I know it's a waste of time, no way in hell does he even consider me "Worthy", I can't imagine myself! Mrs. Vegeta./ At the thought of Vegeta in a white wedding tuxedo, Bulma burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at woman?" Asked Vegeta. "It's BULMA! B-U-L-M- A!" She cried frustrated. "Ok, /Bulma/, your love slave is at the door." Said Vegeta pushing past her to get to the kitchen. "Love slave? OH! Yamcha! What the hell does that bastard want?" Bulma said going to the door. Sure enough, there was Yamcha, on his knees, pathetic as can be. "What?" Bulma said annoyed. "Bulma, please! I'm sorry, please take me back, I sweat I'll never do it again. I love you." He said taking her hand. He begged some more, but all Bulma did was yawn. "Are you done yet? I have work to do. Unlike some people, I have a job." Said Bulma yanking her hand out of her ex's.  
  
"B-but Bulma! I' really, really-" "OH SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Yelled Bulma REALLY annoyed at this point. Vegeta happened to be passing, and heard this little outburst. Preparing for a good show he stood behind them. "You can say "I'm sorry" till' your...your dildo flies off! BUT I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT TAKE YOUR SORRY CHEAP ASS BACK! EVER!" Shouted Bulma. Vegeta was cracking up. "But if I-" "I would rather have rabid lab mice and starving vultures feasted on my brains than take you back! You could jam white-hot pokers into my eyes balls till they turn crispy like dandruff and I still would not even think about taking you greasy haired-scare faced- show off-man whore-player-piece of crap ass back! NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time Vegeta was to the point of pissing his pants how much he was laughing. Yamcha was silent, he knew Bulma was evil when she was mad but, danm! He was so shocked that he didn't realize that she had slammed the door in his face. Mean while inside Bulma was surprised she actually said that. That was when she saw Vegeta laughing it up on the floor. "Are you gonna have a seizure or something? Cuz' I don't think I'm in the mood to call an ambulance." Said Bulma half hearted. Vegeta then got up off the floor, and walked off, grinning a little bit.  
  
A little while l8er...  
  
Bulma sat in her room, starring the wall. She had only gotten half of her work done that day. Vegeta broke the gravity chamber...again. But she couldn't pick herself up, out of bed. She knew she was going to have to be strong and not take Yamcha back, but she still loved him, just a little. She looked at the phone beside her, she was debating for hours if she should call that testosterone driven Neanderthal and asked his forgiveness. /NO! I won't do it! But I know if I ever see him with another girl, I'll just kill him! But that would kill me./ She shifted her body to face the wall closest to her. She wrapped a piece of her greenish blue hair around her index finger and bit her lip. /I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not.../ but as soon as she thought this, tears feel like rain from her huge blue eyes.  
  
"Hey woman! Why isn't there any food?!" Vegeta demanded, pushing open her door. This just infuriated Bulma. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't you know how to fucking knock!?" She shouted throwing her alarm clock towards Vegeta. He just caught it and crushed it. Bulma quickly ribbed away her tears, and swung her hand to his face, but her grabbed her wrist. He gave her a long hard look straight in the eyes. Despite her current state, she couldn't help but blush. He cocked his head to the side a bit. "Wh-what are you looking at?!" She demanded her voice still not entirely normal. "You're too danm hostile." Vegeta commented letting her arm drop. She struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
A little l8er....  
  
"Bulma! Hey, BULMA!" Came a voice from the window. "What the?" Bulma ran to the window. She opened it and looked down, and sure enough... "YAMCHA!!! What the hell are you doing here!?" Bulma yelled angrily. "I'm here to give you something!" Yamcha yelled. "What! What the hell do you want? Huh? Hurry up, I got a dream to finish." Bulma fumed. Yamcha then got on one knee and took out..... "A guitar? You're gonna try to win me back by trying to strum that thing? You're kinda sad." Said Bulma leaning on the window seal. Yamcha smiled and started to wail on the thing! HE SUCKED!!! ""Bulma I love YOOOUUUU!!! I LOOOVEE YOUUUU!!!!! My love is for YOOOUUUU! My LOOOVEEE!!!! LOVE,LOVE,LOVE-" He was cut off by a blow to the jaw. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU SUCK!" The person screeched crazily. Bulma looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Vegeta?" She asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Vegeta, stay out of this! This is between me and my love." Said Yamcha pathetically. Bulma was about to chew him out some more, but Vegeta stepped up. "LOOK YOU STUPID HUMAN! IS SHE EVEN LIKED YOU, SHE WOULD NOT HAVE SAID ALL THOSE THINGS THIS AFTERNOON! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PUMPUS, HELL BRED, WORM SUCKING, PATHETIC PILE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed angrily, there was a loooong silence. "Whoa." Gasped Bulma sinking down wide eyed. Yamcha just stood there with his mouth hanging open, in surprise, it was scary when Vegeta yelled. "What are you still doing on Bulma's property! Go the hell a way!" Vegeta yelled again. This time Yamcha ran screaming like a little pansy.  
  
"That should take care of him." Vegeta said to no one. "Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called from her bedroom window. "What?" He called back. "Thanks a lot." She said scenically smiling warmly. Vegeta only nodded, and tilted his head down. /Is he...no, no, I-I'm seeing things. But I think I just saw him... BLUSHING!?/ Bulma looked back in to the garden below, but Vegeta was nowhere to be found.  
  
Suddenly something hit Bulma. "He called me by my name." She breathed to the air. She sunk down to the floor and sat there wondering for a few moments. "Why did he..." She kept wondering until she feel asleep.  
  
A few moments l8er...  
  
Vegeta came inside from just, walking around. He was thinking also. /Why was a turning red when Bulma smiled? That's not like me! I'm a Sayin prince! I shouldn't have done that because of some human woman!/ His mind yelled furiously. As he was walking to his room, he crossed Bulma's door. He cursed under his breath, and opened the door ever so slightly. He saw Bulma asleep under the window. Against his will, his heart quickened. /STOP IT! STOP FEELING LIKE THIS! SHE IS A HUMAN!/ he mind cried out. But at the same time he looked at her and said under his breath, "Angel."  
  
He got a bit angry at himself for that. But he let out a great sigh, and went over to her. He picked her up, making sure that she was sucure, and carried her to her bed. She was light, and warm. He placed her gently in her bed. He wanted to leave, but his own body wouldn't let him. He just stood there, looking down at Bulma. He ran his bare fingers over her soft lips. He caught himself and pulled away. He was starting to sweat, /I have to get out of here!/ He then took his leave.  
  
**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/***/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/***/*  
  
Hope you like, I jus want 2 reviews. No flames, I don't take criticism well. Well. R&R!!!!!! 


	3. Date

Date?  
  
MD666  
  
It b tha 3rd chappie. No flames  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*****************/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Danmit!" hissed Bulma yanking back her finger. "Danm, machine." She spat shaking off the burn. She had been trying to work away her thoughts since she woke up! They swirled in a whirlwind of confusing thoughts, all about Vegeta. Why him? WHY GOD WHY!? Of all the people it had to be /him/. She sighed and got back to her work.  
  
In the gravity chamber...  
  
Vegeta kicked at the little robot things, sending it sailing into the chamber walls, causing the metal to metal 'CRUNCH'! Vegeta grinned, it was like what he would do to Kakarot! /Who knew Bulma ever since he was ten..../ WHOA! HOLD ON! Where the hell did that come from!? Vegeta stopped momentarily, getting shot by another training robot. "Shit!" He cried whipping his head to the little robot. /Stupid woman! Why did she have to be so fucking attractive! DANM HER!/  
  
L8er on...  
  
Bulma sat in the living room, trying to think of her words in the right order. /Ok, just ask him and get it over with! That'll do the trick, after your horrible date you can go back to hating him! PERFICT!/ The backdoor then slid open, /he's here, it's now or never./ Bulma mustered up all her dignity took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Hey Vegeta!" He looked back at her, his muscles glistened with sweat, it made him look even more sexy. She gulped and opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word...  
  
"Woman, I request you presence for dinner and perhaps a movie this evening." Vegeta said flatly. /HE'S asking ME out?!/ She stuttered in shock. "Take it or leave it." Vegeta ordered. Bulma frowned, /If it'll make me stop thinking about him.../ "Yeah fine sure. I'll be ready at nine"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Seven-thirty."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
At that the two stomped away from each other. This seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen. Or was it a blessing in disguise?  
  
7:22...  
  
What the hell where you suppose to wear on a date anyway?! Vegeta rummaged through his closet, that did not hold much at all, just a few training gi's. He finally found something half way presentable, some black unused training pants, and a black jacket. He took a shower and tried fix up his hair, but ended up breaking a bunch of brushes instead. After he was done he went down stairs to wait for the woman.  
  
Bulma's room...  
  
Blow drying her hair, Bulma put on some red lipstick on and faint blue eyes shadow. She had none of the problems choosing clothes as Vegeta had. She got a Dark blue tube top that had a lot of cleavage and a black mini skirt. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and let a few strands fall on her face. /Perfect./ She thought to her self, looking in the mirror. She looked over at the clock and the time was 7:30, just on time.  
  
Vegeta finally heard the 'clat' 'clat' of Bulma's high heels on the stairs. He got up and was about to yell at her for being two minutes late when he saw her. His jaw practically dropped, she was drop dead gorgeous! A sexy out-fit and nice make-up. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "Lets go." She said cheerfully. Vegeta nodded and lead the way.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
Vegeta had taken her to Olive Garden (AN: Do they have that in Japan? NEwayz) He was in luck, she loved Italian food. There was silence as the water gave them their menus, they had no clue what to say to each other. Bulma finally broke the silence, "I didn't know you had anything nice in your closet, you don't look half bad." She said from behind the menu. "Well I don't do this stuff very often." Vegeta said. "I wounded why?" She mumbled, frowning.  
  
Their food came later. Bulma got the Chicken Alfredo and shrimp, Vegeta got a lot of shit! Lasagna, spaghetti, some pasta, and a lot more. Bulma turned red as he began to eat. He was stuffing his face and she was getting more and more humiliated. /I knew this night would be a disaster! I'm glad I don't know anyone here./ She sighed heavily and looked over at Vegeta, there was sauce all over his mouth and he was sucking up the noodles like a vacuum. And somehow she found herself laughing! She heard a faint chuckle from Vegeta as well. "You find me amusing?" Asked Vegeta wiping his mouth.  
  
Bulma nodded, "You look so ridiculous, it's funny!" Sh exclaimed. Vegeta grinned, he had no clue why he hadn't been enraged by the comment. He then spotted Bulma's cheeks go pink. "Are you hot in here or something?" He asked. "No why?" She asked tacking a bite of her chicken. "Because you're all reddish." At thins she turned even more red. He laughed a little at her embarrassment but she didn't mind it as mush as she thought she would.  
  
After dinner they went to go see, Wrong Turn. In the middle of the movie, it started getting a bit acquired. Vegeta was trying hard not to look over at Bulma. /She looks very good tonight./ he thought against his will. All of the sudden the couple in back of them started to make out! Vegeta was shock, was that what you were suppose to do on a date? Vegeta was confused. All of the sudden the evil guy jumped out of nowhere and killed this one person in practically a blur. Bulma let out a surprised cry and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
  
Vegeta grew stiff, now does he kiss her? She looked up at him and blushed again. "Why do you keep turning red?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Ummm...I-it is a little hot in here." She stammered sitting in her seat, cherry tomato red. Vegeta, to his own surprise, felt his face get a little hot.  
  
After the movie...  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the theater, not looking at each other. "BULMA!? HI BULMA!" Came a feminine voice. "Hi Utena." Said Bulma seeing her friend. "Oh! Is it hot in here or is it just you!?" Exclaimed Utena. "It has to be me." Joked Bulma. Utena then spotted Vegeta. "Who's he waiting for?" Asked Utena pointing at the prince. "Oh...he's with me." Utena was in a shocked silence. "Hey babe! Who are you...talking...to..." Said a male voice. Bulma looked over and saw, Yamcha! Vegeta saw him too, he just scowled. "Hello Yamcha." Said Bulma coldly. Yamcha just looked at her. Feeling that there was a problem Utena said, "I'll be back Yamcha." She then went towards the restrooms.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!?" Exclaimed Bulma. "You're going out with /him/?" Cried Yamcha pointing at Vegeta. "Yeah! You got a problem with that?" She demanded. "YEAH! You're not suppose to be going out with anyone yet!" Said Yamcha. Bulma gave him a look. "Excuse me? What did you /think/ I was suppose to be doing?" She yelled. "You're suppose to be all upset!" He said without thinking. "You are such an ass sucking loser! GOD! What the hell is wrong with you!? DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN INFECTION OR SOMETHING? Or were you just born a Dumbass pig?!" She yelled. Vegeta started laughing hard. Yamcha grew red.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Utena coming out. Yamcha was mad, real mad. She he grabbed Utena and kissed her on her lips, long and hard! Bulma's smug grin was slapped right off of her face. A chill went down her spine as Yamcha grinned evilly at her. Bulma clenched her teeth and held back tears, she wasn't ready to see him kissing other women yet! After all he'd put her through, she still wasn't over him?! Bulma turned around and left. Vegeta was confused, but he went after her understanding only thins; Yamcha...was an ass hole. When they got home, Bulma said nothing, she just went up to her room. /I was right about one thing, this night was a disaster!/ She then slammed the door to her room and started to weep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Pushing the door open, Bulma made her way to the restroom, only her robe covering her through the seemingly endless hall. But the restroom door was locked. /Vegeta./ she thought rolling her eyes. After a long while, Vegeta made his way out only a towel on. Despite her self she blushed a little. Unfortunately, Vegeta saw this. "What? Do you like me in this?" He asked. Bulma started to stutter in embarrassment. He grinned and came closer to her. She stood still, not knowing what to expect, terrified yet curious. "We forgot something last night." He said only inches away from her. "What was that?" She asked. He grinned and leaned into closer to her. Bulma's heart pounded as his lips got closer to hers. Then, he kissed her. It was like being thrown in warm water for the both of them. They then pulled away, both shock. They then briskly walked away from each other.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//--------------- */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
OK! Hope u liked, no flames, R&R! I'M OUT! 


End file.
